Pokémon - The Journey of Four
by Torchigwiyomi
Summary: What would you risk if your entire race was put at risk of slavery and your world was threatened with destruction? Rated T to play it safe, later chapters will contain violence and mild language.


**Hey there, I'm Torchigwiyomi and I'm going to be writing this story and updating it often, probably weekly, if not, bi-weekly. It follows the adventure of three Pokémon, a Shiny Chespin, a Torchic, a Totodile and a Riolu on a journey to stop an unknown force from destroying the environment of Pokémon and forcing them into artificial habitats as nothing more but simple slaves.**

**Chapter 1: Stay the Night?**

* * *

Dark...

Dark...

And suddenly, a bright flash of white. A young Chespin covered his eye with his right paw, the other eye unprotected squinted. What was that bright light? He lived in a cave with just his parents and sister. He was unlike the rest of his family – His shell was a maroon colour, and his fur was a paler tan than the others, and the brown markings on his body were darker. His nose, instead of being pink, was a pale yellow, which seemed to be tinted with orange. Basically, he was a Shiny Chespin unlike the other members of his family.

All of a sudden, a bright white flash appeared again, along with the aggressive sound of thunder clapping in the skies above.

"Tornadus and Thundurus must be angry with us." A soft voice rose up from the back of the cave. The origin of the voice was a pretty female Chesnaught, with long, flowing eyelashes. She was the mother of the group. Her long tail swayed across the ground. A rather rough voice followed. "It's not like I'm going to get on the ground and beg for mercy. We have done nothing wrong at all. They shall not be angry with us, they shall be angry with wrong-doers."

Out of almost nowhere, a silhouette appeared at the entrance of the cave. It scampered in, looking for... shelter? Presumably, anyway. It had a small body with a round head and round body. It had a pointed tail and rather small appendages... wings? It had the feet of a bird, so they were most probably wings.

"E-excuse me...? Is anyone in here...?" The small voice echoed, and it was most definitely the voice of a female Pokémon.

The Shiny Chespin curled into a tight, shelled ball and rolled towards the other Pokémon. When he reached it, he jumped straight upwards and pushed one of his paws in the air. When he landed, he saluted, which the other Pokémon giggled at.

"W-What's so funny...?" He stuttered, looking a bit sad. "I'm showing respect for you!" He pouted a little bit.

"You're silly, I like you!" The female Pokémon, now visible to be a Torchic, smiled. She attempted to salute back, but her very small wings would not reach her beak, let alone her forehead. However, she did extend the tips of her feathers on her wing as far as possible, and offered the differently coloured grass-type a "handshake", if you'd like.

The Chespin was rather confused at first, but decided to accept it. He held her wing in his paw and moved his arm up and down. "It's nice to meet you! My name is Callum, what is your name?" He smiled warmly to the small chicken Pokémon.

"It's nice to meet you too, Callum. My name is Tay, and I have a question," She lifted up one of her feet and made sure her talons were not extended at all. Birds do this for comfort, and it is no different for Pokémon that strongly resemble birds. "I'm ever so cold out in this storm... I recently escaped from that Ranch over there... I didn't like the Trainers there much at all!" She shook her head hastily. "Back on topic, would it be okay if I stayed in this cave for the night?" She looked him deep in the eyes. Callum looked back at his other family members, who nodded and smiled. "Yeah, sure." He smiled back at Tay. "Make yourself comfortable, this storm could go on for a while."

The harsh rain splashed on the ground, targeting and attacking the soft earth under the grass. As it hit the leaves of trees, water would drip off each singular leaf and onto the rocky roof of the cave, dripping down to the entrance of the cave, creating a very gentle waterfall-like feature as the rain got heavier. The thunder still bellowed in the air, as mighty as the roar of an awakened Entei. The loud noises were rather frightening for the small, young Pokémon - But that was certainly not the end of their forthcoming troubles and trials.

* * *

**This is probably gonna be a very long story, so make yourself prepared if you wish to follow it~  
****At the current moment, I'm not going to be accepting OCs into this story. When I get further into the plot, and more cast members are required, I will most definitely consider it!**

**Love you all for reading this, if you enjoyed it, could you please do me a MASSIVE favour and hit the follow button on this story? That will make me a very happy girl and will mean you don't miss out on updates!**


End file.
